Meant To Be
by angmid36
Summary: A Dylan and Brenda Story which takes places one year after the death of Dylan's wife. Ch 2 Now Up Please Review!
1. Why?

This story takes place one year after Toni's death. Dylan is living with Brenda in London. They are not yet married but that is about to change since they are already parents of one year old twin girls and Brenda is three months pregnant with their third child.

Note: Again I have changed things and made them happen at differently than they did on the show. In this story Dylan will have returned to California like he did on the show but he will eventually return to California with Brenda instead. (In this story Dylan will never have gotten back together with Kelly or ever gotten involved with Gina). Please Review!

Ch 1 Why?

Dylan is walking down a London street on his way home thinking about how much can change in just a short period of time. It was only a year ago that he was wondering around the world feeling lost and alone after he had left California after Toni's death. He had had no idea where he was going. He was trying to run away from the memories of Toni's death but everywhere he went the memories would follow. In the weeks after he left California he hardly got any sleep because of the nightmare and memories of Toni's death. He kept looking for answers as to why Toni had to die and he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. It should have been him who died that day but Toni had went to meet her father that day and she was the one that died instead.

One day while he was just drifting around not really knowing where he was going and he just wound up in London. When he had been in London for a couple of days he had decided to drop in and see Brenda. He was really close to going over the edge again he had been fighting the urges of turning to drugs or alcohol to block out the memories when he recalled his wedding day and the telegram he had received from Brenda telling him that she would always love him. Then he had recall all the times Brenda had been there for him in the past before she had moved to London. So he had deiced to go and see her. Only he had not been prepared for what he would find when he got to her apartment or for what he would feel when he seen her again.

One Year Earlier

When Dylan had first got to London was in his hotel room trying to fight the memories of his recent wedding and the tragic ending of his marriage the following day. For weeks now Dylan has been fighting the memories by trying to run away from the memories but no matter where he went the memories would follow. As Dylan recalls the day after his wedding he lost the women that he thought he would spend the rest of his life with when Toni had went to meet he father after he had called. When Dylan had found out from Brandon about the trap that Toni was walking into he had they had went after her but it was to late. When they had found her she had already been shot and killed by the bullets that were meant for him. Dylan can't stop feeling guilty for being the one reasonable for what had happen to Toni. He should have been the one to die but he didn't because Toni is the one that is dead instead and Dylan blames himself for that. The day he married Toni he had no idea how soon their life together or plans of the future would all of a sudden be cut short. He wants to know why Toni is the one who died while he is still alive. As Dylan recalls his wedding day he recalls his conversation with Brandon before the wedding and the telegram that he had received from Brenda.

When he had try to push the memories of his wedding day out of his mind he had not had much luck. As he was setting there feeling sorry for himself he had notice that the bar in his hotel room was fully stocked. Dylan decides that what he really needs is a drink as he goes over to the bar to pour himself a drink but he is stopped in his tracks by an unexpected memory. Dylan mind flashes back to the night when he was in high school and he was out on his first date with Brenda they had went back to his place only to find his father had returned from where ever he had been after getting into a huge fight with his father Dylan had been about to pour himself when Brenda had stopped him. Dylan had been angry with his father he had not wanted to talk about what had happen with father. While Brenda had not pressured Dylan to talk about his problems with his father Dylan had been so angry at his father and had unintentional taken it on Brenda. He had regretted it afterwards and instead he had found himself opening up to her about his past and wound up kiss her passionately. Startled by the way his thoughts are going Dylan set the bottle of liqueur down that he was about ready to pour and he goes for a walk to clear his head. While he is out walking Dylan has a sudden urge to go and see Brenda. He doesn't know where it where it came from all he knows is that he needs to see Brenda. A half hour later he finds him finds himself standing outside of Brenda's apartment wondering if he should knock or not.

Meanwhile inside Brenda is staring out the window wishing that things could be different but she knows that they can't. There hasn't been a day since she found out that she is pregnant that she hadn't wished that she had returned to California the summer after she left but she didn't. When she had found out she was pregnant she had panicked she knew that if her father would freak out if she found out she was pregnant and the Dylan was the father and would do everything he could to keep them apart. Because she was afraid she had stayed in London and she had kept her pregnancy from everyone including Dylan but knowing how her father felt about Dylan she had decided to keep her pregnancy a secret. She knew that if her father found out that he would probably kill Dylan. Her father never thought that Dylan was right for her and he never liked Dylan. There were several time thought out her pregnancy that she has thought about telling Dylan that he was going to be a father but the time never seem right. First Dylan was battling his problems with alcohol and drugs. And then when Brenda had finally decided that she couldn't keep the truth from him any longer and planned on returning to California Brandon had called and told her that Dylan was getting married. So Brenda had decided to stay in London and raise the children alone since she found out that she was having twins. The last few months of her pregnancy have been hard knowing that her children will grow never knowing their father. As hard as it will be to raise them alone she knows that she can never tell truth now that he has found the happiness has always be looking for. And her father thinks that she is making a mistake to raising the twins on her own. Brenda had been six months along in her pregnancy when her parents had found out about her pregnancy. Her father had been furious and thought that Brenda would making a huge mistake by keep the babies once they are born. He thinks that she should put them up for adoption but Brenda will not given up her children. And while Dylan is no longer a part of her live she knows that she will never regret her decision to keep the babies once they are born. Because they will always be a reminder of the love that she once shared with Dylan and she also knows that she will never stop loving Dylan even if they can never be together.

Brenda's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door. When Brenda goes to open the door she is stunned to find the father of her soon to be born twins standing on the other side of the door. Dylan is also stunned to see a very pregnant Brenda. Dylan is bothered by the thought of Brenda being involved with somebody else he has no idea that he is the father of Brenda's twins. For several minutes they just stand there in stunned silence. When Brenda is able speak she wants to know what Dylan is doing there. After Brenda let Dylan in he was even more stunned to find out that she was 9 months pregnant and due anytime and that he was the father. When Dylan wanted to know why Brenda never told him, she told that she didn't want to complicate his life while he was dealing with his problems with drugs and alcohol and then he got married. Brenda was stunned to find out about Toni's death just the day after their wedding. Dylan had barely found out he was going to be a father Brenda went in labor she had been have contractions on and off for the past few days after taken Brenda to the hospital an couple of hours later Brenda gave birth to twin girls Megan Olivia and Miranda Elizabeth.

When Dylan first got to London he had no plans on stay but after finding out he was going to be a father he could not walk away from them or their mother. At first he had been shocked and he had no idea what he was going to do. All of a sudden Dylan whole was turned inside out he had just lost the women he thought that he would be spending the rest of his life with but then all of a sudden she is taken away from him. And when he decide to see an old lover he finds out that he's about to be a father. Dylan never dreamed the he would ever have a family of his own. But after finding out about the twins there was no way he could just walk away. The more time he spent with Brenda and the twin the harder he found it to leave. At first he would just go over to Brenda's to see the girls but gradually he would stay longer and longer he dread going back to an empty and lonely hotel room. He eventually went from his hotel room to sleeping on Brenda's couch. Although he tried to deny it being with Brenda brought back a lot of old feelings. Knowing what he was going thought Brenda never pushed him for any sort of commitment. But eventually Dylan could not deny what he what he felt for Brenda any longer and one night after the twin were asleep Dylan and Brenda had been setting on the couch talking when Dylan had taken Brenda in his arms and kissed her. At first they both had been surprised by the kiss and before they knew it they had wound up in Brenda bed in each others arms. That night changed everything for Dylan because he knew that he could never let Brenda go. And from that night on Dylan spent all his nights in Brenda's arms.

Dylan mind drifts back the present as he finds himself standing outside a jewelry store. While Brenda has never pressured him for a permanent commitment Dylan decides that it time to let go of the past just not Brenda while she may be part of his past she is so much more than that she is his present and future. He doesn't know where he would be now if it had not been Brenda and the twins. As Dylan walks into the jewelry store he decides that it past time that he makes a permanent commitment to the mother of his children especially since he just found out recently that there is going to be an addition to the family in about 6 months.

Ch 2 Dylan proposes to Brenda

Note: All my story will be updated eventually right I just seem to be have writer's block especially with the first two and they may not be updated I will post new chapters when they are finished. Or new story as I come up with them In the meantime Please Review the first chapter of my new story and let me know what you think. Just to let you know that I haven't forgotten any of my story's and if you have read but did not review Please Do. I enjoy reading your reviews


	2. A Surprise Proposal

Brenda has doubts about her relationship with Dylan who surprises her with a marriage proposal. Please don't forget to Review!

Ch 2 A Surprise Proposal

After putting the twins to bed Brenda is sitting on the couch she can't help but think how distracted Dylan has seemed the last few days. She knows that Dylan has had a lot to deal with in the last year and she can't help but wonder if Dylan is having second about being with her and the twins. As much as she wishes that Dylan would make a permanent commitment to her she not going to force him to stay when he doesn't want to. And she can't shake the feeling that Dylan wants to leave London and go back to California. Although he hasn't said anything Brenda knows that Dylan misses everybody back in California and if he wants to go than she not going to stop him if he wants to leave no matter how hard it will be to raise the twins and this new baby alone she will do it somehow. But she can't help wishing that she didn't have to let Dylan go again because this time she knows that if she lets Dylan go she will never get over it and she doesn't know how she will ever go thought that kind of pain again. Yet she can't force him to stay because he will only wind up resenting her and the kids if she does. Brenda decides that when Dylan gets back from his mysteries earns that they need to talk. And she has no idea how she is going to be able to let Dylan go all she knows is that she can't bear the thought that one day will Dylan will wake up one day and feeling trapped and wind up hating her for it and she couldn't stand that. So Brenda decides that no matter how much she loves Dylan the only thing she can do is let him go.

Meanwhile after buying the engagement ring Dylan left the jewelry store and made a couple of more stops before returning to his and Brenda's apartment. As he was leaving the jewelry store he had called the Chinese restaurant around the corner from the apartment and order take out and then went next door to the florist and bought one dozen red roses before he went to pick up his order from the Chinese restaurant. After picking up the food Dylan heads back to the apartment for the first time feeling a peace he never thought he would ever find and he finally has the family he has always wanted but never thought that he would have. Dylan knows that he has been distracted the last few days and even though he hasn't said anything to Brenda about wanting to move back to California Dylan knows that Brenda has been feeling insecure especially the last few days and while he wants to move back to California he doesn't see himself moving back there alone he wants Brenda and the twins coming with him before the baby born and he can't image his live with out any of them in it. While he has made a lot of mistakes in his life Dylan and he not about to make another by letting the only women that he has ever truly loved or will love get away from him again. Even if he could not admit it not even to himself Dylan has come to realize that Brenda has always been the only women for him.

Dylan knows that he is the reason Brenda feels insecure and he is going to spend the rest of his life making sure she never feels that way again. Back in high school after Brenda broke up with him and he started seeing Kelly he had no idea how much Brenda being in his life would affect it. He thought that he could go back to being the person he was before he meet Brenda but that didn't happen. He tired telling himself that he was in love with Kelly or any of the other women he dated but he always felt empty and more alone then ever and was continually haunted by the pain he saw in Brenda's eye when she found out about him and Kelly. And while he got involved with Toni for the wrong reason he had come to care about her. He will always regret that she was killed because of him and he had a hard time getting past the guilt. At the time he married Toni he had thought that he had really loved her but has since realized that he had only feel for her because she remind him a lot Brenda and he didn't feel so alone anymore. He thought given time his feelings for Toni would change to something that would last a lifetime and he would finally be able to put he feelings for Brenda behind him once and for all but that didn't happen. Instead Toni was killed and Dylan was forced to face his real feelings and escaped from the past once and for all and found the happiness that he would never have know had it not been for Brenda. Dylan knows that his life will never be the same again because of her it wasn't before he meet her and it wasn't after her let go. If he had know how his life would be with out her he would have never let her go and now that he does he is never letting her go again. Dylan had no idea that one person could change his life without him ever realizing it. And while he never grew up in a stable home he is determined to give his kids the life he never had growing up.

Ten minutes lather back at the apartment Brenda can't help but wonder what Dylan could possibly want to talk to her about he told her that they need to talked when he got back after he left earlier that evening. As much wants to believe that she has a future with Dylan she can't shake her fear of the past repeating itself and she doesn't know how she will ever get over losing Dylan again more than anything she wants things to between her and Dylan to work out this time more than ever but she can't help thinking that every time she thinks that thing are finally going to work out for her and Dylan something always winds up coming between them and a small part of her can't help but wonder if Dylan still has feeling for Kelly. While Brenda is lost in thought she doesn't hear Dylan coming in. After setting the food on the table Dylan walks over to Brenda who jumps when Dylan calls her. When Brenda turns around she sees Dylan standing there with the roses in his hand leaving her more confused then ever. Brenda tells Dylan that she didn't hear him come in and after she takes the roses she tells Dylan that she will go and start dinner. But Dylan tells her to forget about that her stop and picked up dinner while he was out. While Brenda goes to put the roses in a vase of water Dylan gets the food out. When Brenda come back in the room she wants to know what Dylan wants to talk to her about. Dylan tells Brenda that they will talk after dinner. Though out dinner Brenda can't help but wonder what Dylan is up to the last few days he has seemed distracted and now he is be sweet and romantic and Brenda is finding it harder to find a way to tell Dylan that she will let him go if that is what he wants even though that is not what she wants. Dylan notices that Brenda has hardly said anything thought out dinner and wants to know if Brenda is ok. Brenda just tells that she is just tired. After they are finished eating Dylan hands Brenda a fortune cookie. When Brenda opens it she is stunned to find a diamond engagement ring along with the slip of paper wrap around it with the word Will you Marry me? print on it.

Ch 3 What will Brenda's answer be? Find out in the next chapter. Please don't for get to Review?


End file.
